Foxy Babysits Charlotte
by xXKittyPawsXx
Summary: Foxy is left to babysit a baby Riolu named Charlotte when no one else could be found. But he has some difficulties with babysitting so far. How will the pirate fox get out of this mess?


Foxy sat alone in his Pirate's Cove, bored and with nothing more or less to do. That was, until he heard Michael Schmidt coming in from his office. "Foxy, you got a call for some odd reason and I really don't care why." It was clear in the guard's voice that he didn't like calls like this during his job. Foxy rose up from his seat and headed towards the office and picked up the phone.

He placed it next to his ear. "Aye?"

"Foxy, it's Pique, Obi's drunk again and Sheldon needs a babysitter."

Foxy cocked his head. "Why are ye callin' here then, matey?" He asked.

"Well…" Pique started. "Caitlin, my mom, and I are going out tonight, we already booked a babysitter for Lucario Jr., Rachel, and Padi and the other kids. You know, Sheldon's other brother Richard?"

Foxy nodded. "Oh, aye laddie."

"He already offered and he's probably not able to handle Charlotte and we can't get anyone else, so you and the others are the only ones left, so please Foxy? For your old former friend with benefits? Please?"

Foxy smiled, he had heard so much about Charlotte, he'd be more than happy to do it. But he frowned as fast as he smiled; he remembered the bite of '87 and knew it was truly an accident, he didn't want to hurt Charlotte like that. But he had no other choice up to this point.

Swallowing some emotions down, he worked up a smile. "Okay, Pique. I'll look after the little lass for Sheldon. Just bring her here and we'll be lookin' after her while ye be havin' fun lad."

Pique smiled and cheered in a joyful voice. "Thanks for this Foxy! We'll make it up to you, I promise!" He hung up the phone immediately.

Foxy sighed, how on earth was he going to care for a child so small and so innocent without harming her. He sighed and suddenly turned to hear the sound of the door already being opened. Foxy had to admit that Pique, Caitlin, and Loretta were just as fast as he was when it came to speed. Foxy headed over towards the entrance. Mike had already answered the door.

He glanced at Foxy blankly. "I assume you know these people, Foxy?"

Foxy nodded. He gave a blank glance at Loretta. "Loretta Brown."

Loretta gave the same glance back. "Foxy Loxy."

Caitlin sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh Arceus, here we go again."

"Bite any frontal lobes lately, Foxy?" Loretta asked in a blunt tone.

"Enjoyed shedding and fleas?" Foxy asked in the same tone.

Pique shook his head. "Why can't my mom and my former friend with benefits get along?"

Mike cocked his head. "Former friend with benefi-"

"Long story." Caitlin interrupted. "They're still friends though. Good friends."

Mike looked at Caitlin. "Okay, not really any of my business." He sighed and turned around. "I've got stuff to do." He walked back into the office.

Caitlin looked at Pique. "Well, he's certainly a ray of sunshine, ain't he?" She looked at Foxy, and randomly removed his hook for an extra hand, just in case if it needed to be removed in case Charlotte wouldn't get hurt. "There we go!" She said as she finally finished putting Foxy's new hand where his hook was previously attached. She smiled happily.

Pique nodded and handed a little sleeping Charlotte to Foxy. The pirate fox hesitated a bit but held the little Riolu in his arms and smiled. "Don't worry, the lass will be in good hands."

Loretta smirked. "As long as her frontal lobe isn't gone."

Pique groaned. "Mama!"

Caitlin shook her head and sighed. "I thought I was the one with the bad puns and horrible frontal lobe jokes." She said to herself.

Foxy glared. "Ye bite one kid's frontal lobe." He groaned.

Caitlin clapped her paws. "Anyway, we'll be back in a few hours, we put the bag on one of the party tables, if you need anything give Luna or Sheldon a call." She smiled and waved goodbye hurrying out the door with Pique and Loretta.

Foxy smirked a bit. "I be fine without the help, I've got this. Lass doesn't know what she be talkin' about. I'm perfectly fine on me own about this."

He smiled, knowing he'd be in more control than in 1987, cradling Charlotte gently as she slept. He smiled and sighed. He suddenly met eyes with Bonnie the bunny. It only had been seconds, but it seemed like hours.

Bonnie suddenly broke the silence. "Foxy, are you sure you should be-"

"I'm more in control than I was back then, Bonnie." Foxy interrupted. "I promise, lad."

Bonnie sighed. "Well, alright. I trust you. But if you need any help, you know where to find me and the others."

Foxy rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine without the help, Bonnie. I maybe old but I know what I'm doin' so don't worry about me." He smiled confidently.

Bonnie blinked. "Well, alright. But still, you know where to find us." The robot bunny walked towards the kitchen, not really in the mood to bother Mike as well as the others.

Foxy stayed near the party room and the Pirate's Cove. He didn't have time for fun or for messing with Mike up to this point, he had to take care of Charlotte. It wasn't before long that Charlotte started to wake up and stir a bit and gently and cutely rub her face, trying to wake up. Foxy couldn't help but gawk at how cute the little Riolu was acting. He smiled and chuckled quietly. The minute Charlotte finally started to really wake up, she looked at Foxy, confused at first.

All Foxy could do was smile and speak softly, trying not to raise his voice higher or louder and trying to keep it at a comforting volume. "Ahoy there, lassie. Finally awake are we now?" His tone seemed friendly and his aura seemed to be good towards Charlotte.

But his appearance seemed to be frighten. Charlotte couldn't help but sob softly. It forced Foxy to go into a small panic. "Wh-what's the matter, lassie?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer, he had to figure out himself. "Are ye hungry? Probably might be it." He rushed into the kitchen, still having Charlotte cradled and entering the kitchen to meet up with Chica, looking around for a pizza or ice cream or something.

Foxy sighed. _Of course. She be always lookin' for some pizza, maybe she'd help me find something for the little lass._ He slowly walked up to Chica. "Chica. I need to ask ye somethin'."

Chica looked at Foxy and saw Charlotte cradled in the pirate fox's arms. "You need any help with that baby?"

Foxy groaned. "I've got this, I just need ye to find me some food for the lass."

Chica nodded. "Well, she's probably not old enough to eat pizza. I'll see if we got any milk in the fridge." The chicken walked towards the refrigerator and checked all the shelves. She then looked at Foxy and shrugged. Foxy could only sigh.

The chicken walked up to the fox. "Was her belly growling or anything?"

Foxy shook his head. "She couldn't be hungry at this moment right now, could she?"

Chica shrugged.

Foxy sighed. "Well, thanks anyway lass." He hurried out of the kitchen and back to the party room and tried to think. He didn't want to bother Mike but he had to get some ideas of what was making Charlotte cry.

He hurried towards the office. "Mike, laddie!" He called for the guard.

The man sighed in annoyance. "Not tonight, Foxy."

"No, not that. I...um. Need advice."

Mike raised a brow. "Okay?"

"Any idea at what's makin' Charlotte cry, lad?" He asked.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Was she hungry?"

"No, lad."

"Well, it could be two other things, since she's not hungry and she probably just woke up. It could be her diaper is, you know, 'filled'." He said, adding the air quotes at his last words.

Foxy's ears dropped and his iris and pupils sank into the whitenings of his eyes. "I am not sliding me noes there, laddie."

Mike sighed. "Here, let me check her." He was rather annoyed by this but Foxy did ask him and he had nothing else to do. He saw that the Riolu was still clean. "Nope, she's clean."

Foxy sighed in relief. "Thank Neptune."

Mike held out his hands. "Here, give 'er to me."

Foxy shrugged and did as he was told. He saw that Mike was smiling friendly at the Riolu, she stopped crying and got confused, she sucked on her paw in the same confusion she staired at with Mike.

"Hey, silly girl~" Mike said in a cute voice. Foxy smiled, maybe that's what she needed. "Can you laugh?" Mike asked in the same cutesy tone. "Can you go hahaha?" It seemed to make Charlotte smile. "Can you go…" Mike smirked. "Mwahahahaha!" He gave a slightly sinister look.

Foxy's ears dropped once again and gave a worried expression. Charlotte just staired, then cried again. Foxy immediately cradled Charlotte. "Mike! You're scarin' her!"

Mike grew angered. "Oh, come on!"

Foxy sighed. "Ye did your best, lad. I'd better figure this out me-self." He walked out of the office and into Pirate's Cove. Charlotte still crying frantically. "Please stop cryin' lass." He asked softly.

"Foxy?"

Foxy's ears perked up, her turned around to meet eyes with Mangled. The vixen walked up to Foxy and saw that he was cradling Charlotte, she was still crying.

Mangled crossed her arms. "So that's why I heard a baby crying."

Foxy sighed. "I can't get 'er to stop cryin'!"

"Maybe it's because of your features." She glared.

Foxy looked away with an annoyed expression. "It ain't me fault that I'm like this, lass."

Mangled sighed. "I know it ain't, sugar. But, try singing her a lullaby to know you aren't as bad as you look like. She can tell you're not a bad fox, she just wants you to show it to her."

Foxy looked at Mangled. The Vixen gave him a wink. "Try it, sugar. 'Kay?"

Foxy smiled with a bright pink blush spreading across his face and he nodded as Mangled left the room, swinging her hips back and forth and blowing him a kiss on her way out of the Pirate's Cove. Foxy sighed happily and then focused his attention back on Charlotte. He tried to remember one of the spirits that possessed him that knew a lullaby he kept hearing inside of his mechanical head over and over again. He finally had it, he sat down and started to rock Charlotte back and forth, very gently.

"Shh, it'd be okay, lassie. Ol' Foxy's not gonna hurt ya." He said softly. Charlotte started to calm down slightly. She looked up at the pirate fox, tears still streaming down her face. She sniffed. Foxy smiled warmly and hummed a soft tune, trying to comfort her more.

_Sleep bonnie pirate lassie, while the waves they roll  
Sleep bonnie pirate lassie, ocean breezes blow  
Feel the ship rock to and fro, hear wind through rigging sigh  
The gentle ocean sounds below, a pirate lullaby_

Charlotte smiled and looked up at Foxy and giggled and sucked on her paw cutely. Foxy smiled. "Ye like that, lassie?" Charlotte cooed. Foxy smiled. "I bet ye want to hear more of that sweet sea shanty, don't ya lassie?" She squealed at the pirate fox's question. Foxy smiled and continued singing softly.

_Storms rise upon the seas as clouds darken up high  
See the sails begin to stretch as winds fall from the sky  
Waves roll and toss the ship roughly from side to side  
Taste the salt upon your lips from the fury of the tide_

Charlotte cooed and tried to grip onto Foxy's fur, which he didn't have sadly enough. He held her to his eye level and smiled. She gripped onto Foxy's snout. The two smiled at each other, if Foxy ever decided to become a father, he'd happily take that chance. A sudden screech was heard from a far. Foxy jumped a bit and held Charlotte close. In fact, there were **two** screeches heard. The other one was unknown, but the second one could have been one of the members of the Fazbear Gang. He hurried towards where the scream was heard. He only saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Bon Bon, CC, Frederick, and Mike. He grew worried as to why Mangled wasn't with them.

"Where be me lass, Mangled?" He asked.

CC walked up to Foxy. "We saw...this...thing. It took her away."

Foxy growled quietly. He handed Charlotte to Bon Bon. "Take care of the little lass for me. I have to save Mangled." He walked away, only to hear Charlotte crying, she reached out for Foxy to take her with him.

Bon Bon tried comforting her, but nothing worked. Foxy looked back, a look of sadness planted on his face. He sighed and walked over towards Bon Bon and only focused on Charlotte. She fussed and reached out for Foxy.

"C'mere lassie. Foxy's gonna protect ye from the landlubber who stole Mangled away." Bon Bon handed her to Foxy, the Riolu smiled and snuggled against the fox. Foxy smiled and headed off, CC gave him the bag that was left in the party room, he nodded and took the back and put it over his shoulders. "Don't worry lads and lasses, I'll be back soon." He turned back at his friends. "And I'll make sure Charlotte is completely unharmed as well." He turned away and headed out into the distance.

CC held her hands together and bowed her head and sighed. She began to pray that Foxy would come back with Mangled and Charlotte alive. Bon Bon placed a hand on her shoulder in a way of reassuring Foxy would come back alive.

***

Foxy slowly walked and entered the horror attraction across the street. Thankfully, no cars were up and about at night. He looked around, very certain that some of the prototypes of his friends and the toys were in there. But the souls that were possessing them were twice as vengeful and twice as violent. He felt Charlotte clinging onto him tightly.

Foxy held her close, he swallowed his fear and headed inside, seeing a sign that read "Welcome to Fazbear's Fright" another sign read next to it "Opening Tomorrow". Foxy studied his surroundings, some of the walls were covered in old posters and fanart the children sent to the pizza parlor before the "incident". He even remembered some of the pictures the kids drew of him and asked one of the guards to put it in Pirate's Cove. He had to shove the happy memories aside though, he had to save Mangled.

He started walking and looked down at Charlotte, whimpering and clinging onto Foxy for dear life. He sighed and sat down, leaning his back against the wall. He was surprised she was heavy for such a tiny thing. He rocked her gently once again, he sang the lullaby once again, he wanted to calm her down from horror attraction's terrifying display. He had to admit, it was scary, even for him. He had to steal his courage and hide his fear in order to keep his reputation as a brave and strong pirate to his friends and towards little Charlotte.

_Grab the hatches, batten down as waves they crest the bow  
Main sail furl, secure the deck else every man might drown  
Drop the anchor, ride the storm, and pray with all your might  
Feel thunder clap and racing heart as you struggle for your life_

The little Riolu started to calm down a bit and looked at Foxy and smiled and cooed. Foxy sighed in relief. "At least ye be just as brave as I be, lass." He relaxed himself and held her close to him. "Maybe just as brave as yer father." He sighed and smiled, remembering the day he encountered Sheldon, the two were alike in a way.

Foxy smiled and couldn't seem to stop. He then spotted something at the corner of his eye. was it Mangled? "Mangled?" He called. "Ye there lass?"

The figure didn't move, it sounded and looked just like Mangled though. "Yes, Foxy. I am here. Did you just sing a lullaby to the little one." Her voice was soothing, Foxy suddenly lost in a trance nodded. "Aye."

The figure seemed to smile. "Then are you my jolly sailor bold, Foxy?"

Foxy nodded again. "I thou be, lassie."

The figure giggled and it seemed to lure Foxy towards it. It seemed to be Mangled up at this point. It had to be Mangled. It just had to be her.

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I destined on glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me, than my jolly sailor bold  
Come all ye pretty fair maids, whoever ye may be  
Who loves a jolly sailor bold, who ploughs the raging seas_

Her voice was so soothing and hypnotizing, it was the lovely voice of that of a sea siren. But Mangled was no siren nor was she a singer, she'd only sing a sea shanty once whenever she was alone in the Pirate's Cove when Foxy hung out with the Fazbear Gang. He'd only heard her sing once in a while. He was unknowing of what was going on around him as well. Charlotte tried to warn him, but the voice was already in it's power within him. She was suddenly taken away by a Golden Freddy. She frantically squirmed and squealed, trying to get Foxy's attention, but nothing worked. He was already hypnotized by the voice.

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I destined on glittering gold  
There is nothing than console me, than my jolly sailor bold_

Foxy was drawn closer to the figure and already had his eyes closed, not being able to see if it was really Mangled or not. He perched his lips to conceal a kiss and to tie his and Mangled's tongues in a twine of their eternal love.

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I destined on glittering gold  
There is nothing than console me, than my jolly sailor bold_

Foxy felt Mangled's hands caressing his lower jaw. He opened his eyes half way to see that it wasn't Mangled, but her worn-out and tattered prototype. It screeched a horrible sound, causing Foxy to screech in fear and having his head punched or smacked and his face hitting the wall and falling to the ground groaning in pain and passing out. Only hearing the cries of Charlotte, trying to call out his name. Everything went black.

***

Foxy woke up, gasping and looking around. He only found himself in darkness, he did bother to get up. He had to regain most of his strength, until he realized it, finally hitting him in the face. "Charlotte! Mangled!" He had to save them.

He stopped as he rose and found a locket. He tilted his head, he remembered it somewhere before. He picked it up and opened it up. It started to play a soft melody, it was the lullaby he sang to Charlotte. He inspected it closer, there was something engraved inside of it. The engraving read _"__No matter how far you are at sea, Mommy will always be with ye"_ He finally remembered it. It was one of the souls that possessed him, he was one of Foxy's biggest fans, the biggest pirate fan of all time. The remains of the soul still lingered in him. He sighed and put the locket's chain around his neck and closed it.

The spirit's mother did all she could to protect her son or daughter, he didn't quite remember if the spirit was a boy or a girl, but he remembered that it's mother tried to save it from the killer's actions. She was too late though. The mother barely made it out alive. Foxy hated to think of that memory, no child or parent deserved to see that.

He growled in anger. He promised to protect Charlotte and he informed Pique, Caitlin, and Loretta that Charlotte would be in good hands. He wouldn't break that promise. He reached inside the bag and pulled out his hook and replaced it with the hand Caitlin had molded and attached to him. He wouldn't let Charlotte down nor would he let Mangled down. He wouldn't let Charlotte get killed. He'd make sure no other child would get killed by those, those things. He then looked at the locket, not wanting it to break, he placed it in the bag as well.

He moved his eyepatch and glared at the distance. "So, ye want to play a game with ol' Foxy, aye lads?" He raised his hook near his face. "Then let's play!"

***

Mangled cradled Charlotte after stealing her away from Golden. Spring Trap walked towards the vixen and smirked. "Have you finally made your decision, Mangled?" The demon asked.

Mangled scowled. "I ain't stayin' with a landlubber like yourself, ye demon." She growled saying what Foxy would've said to it.

Spring Trap growled. "Fine, I don't desire your love, only your obedience and loyalty towards me." He grabbed Charlotte, the little Riolu cried hysterically at the zombie looking rabbit and squirmed frantically, trying to escape. "Maybe you'll change your mind after I-"

"Hey! Zombie Bunny!"

Spring Trap turned around to meet eyes with Foxy. "Yohoho and a bottle of eat hook!" He jammed his hook into the monster's head, causing it to scream in pain and releasing his grip on Charlotte.

Foxy immediately caught her and handed her to Mangled. "Don't worry about me, Mangled, just hurry out of here, I'll be fine."

Mangled bore a worried expression and hurried out of the attraction with Charlotte in her arms. Foxy glared at Spring Trap. "Catch me if ye can, Springy!" He hurried towards the other end of the attraction, Spring Trap following behind him.

Foxy managed to get this far away from him, but had to do something to stop him. He looked around and found a tank of gasoline and a lighter. He smirked, giving him an idea, he grabbed the two objects. As he did he came face to face with Spring Trap. The demonic zombie bunny glared at the pirate fox.

He chuckled deeply in his throat. "Any last words, Foxy Loxy?"

Foxy smirked. "Just six: "See ye in Davy Jones's Locker!" He threw the take of gasoline on the ground, causing it to burst open and lit the lighter and threw it on the ground and ran as fast as he possibly could.

Spring Trap screeched in agony as the flames engulfed the zombie animatronic, turning him into nothing but ashes. Foxy finally made it out of the attraction. He panted heavily, catching his breath.

"Foxy!" Mangled cried out and kneeling down to Foxy's eye level. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Foxy smiled. "I be just fine, lass. It's you and Charlotte I be worryin' about." He removed his hook and replaced it with the same hand and took Charlotte from Mangled. Charlotte clinged onto Foxy and sobbed.

Foxy rubbed her back gently. "Shh, it's okay, lassie. Foxy's here." He got up off of the ground and sung the lullaby to her again.

_Storm doth wane and fade away as clouds drift off with sighs  
See on high, the azure hue, of gentle soft blue skies  
Waves fall and calm goes all, the sea now lightly rolls  
Taste the tang of sea and sweat, as salt winds gently blow_

Charlotte started to calm down and cooed softly. Foxy smiled and nuzzled the little Riolu. He looked at Mangled and smiled. She smiled back. "C'mon, lassies. Lets get back to the pizzeria." He walked across the streets, holding Charlotte in his arms and walking with Mangled holding onto his forearm. He smiled and blushed as they walked back to their home.

***

Foxy cradled Charlotte and rocked her gently, back and forth while Mangled fed her a bottle of warm milk. She smiled and kissed Foxy's cheek, forcing him to blush and smile. "You'd be a fine papa one day, Foxy."

Foxy's ears perked up and turned his head at Mangled and chuckled. "Me thinks ye'd be a wonderful mother one day as well, Mangled me lass."

Mangled giggled and blushed. "Oh Foxy, you're making me blush now, sugar."

Foxy chuckled. The sound of rustling currents broke their time together. It was Mike. "Hey Foxy. Your friends are here to pick up the kid."

Foxy's ears perked up. _Already?_ He sighed and got up and exited the Pirate's Cove and handed Charlotte to Pique. Pique smiled. "She wasn't any trouble was she?"

Foxy shook his head. "She was as good as gold, she was."

Caitlin smiled. "That's good."

Loretta smiled slightly. "I guess I underestimated you, Foxy. Think you can do it again some time?"

Foxy's ears perked up, would he? "Well, I um…" He then heard Charlotte's tiny coos and looked down at her.

The tiny Riolu squirmed a bit and smiled. "Foxy…" She whispered softly.

Foxy couldn't help but smile widely and tears started to form in his eyes. "I've got some free time next Friday."

Pique smiled. "Great! We'll see ya later, Foxy! Thanks again!" The trio waved goodbye and headed outside the pizzeria. Foxy waved back as the exited.

He pulled the same locket he received at Fazbear's Fright and opened it, it played the same melody and he stared at the engraving and smiled. Maybe one day when he had children, he'd have Mangled give it to their son or daughter. He smiled and held the locket close to his heart.

**Foxy really did his best with babysitting Charlotte. At least he did his best and is now one of Charlotte's favorite babysitters. And he's certainly a sweetheart to the little Riolu. ^w^**

**Pique and Loretta-PiqueRAJ **

**Charlotte-ME! X3**

**FNAF-Scott Cawthon**

**Pokemon-Pokemon co, Nintendo, and GameFreak**


End file.
